


Hitomebore (n) 一目ぼれ

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: Hitomebore (n) 一目ぼれ   - to fall in love at first sightKyungsoo had everything every person his age could wish for, but there was one thing that was missing despite having the luxurious lifestyle he has. Something he only found inside a homestay on the outskirts of the city.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 40
Kudos: 88
Collections: Kaisoo OLAO Chapter Three





	Hitomebore (n) 一目ぼれ

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, it's here! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I have not proofread this well due to some reasons but I will check and correct all the errors that I could catch the soonest. 
> 
> Thank you for visiting this fic and I hope you would like it til the end! A kudos and comment would surely help a struggling author like me. Life hasn't been good lately but, hey, we need a little angst in life, yeah? I would really appreciate hearing from everyone <3
> 
> To the mods who were all patient and supportive, thank you as always <3

It was nothing but exhausting.

Ten long months of sitting inside his office, attending endless meetings, reading proposals, and reaching for deadlines, Kyungsoo has had it.

He didn’t ask for any of those. He didn’t even want to be a part of his father’s company either. All he wanted was to have his own little bakeshop in the countryside where he can practice his skills in baking and cooking, not wasting his time inside the four corners of his enormous workplace. Even though he doesn't have any idea how things works at rural towns, Kyungsoo thought he could adjust.

“What if Mr. Choi of SC Electronics asked about you? You said that if you close your deal with him, it will be a great catch?” His assistant said, following him as he sprinted back to his office after a five-hour long meeting with the board of directors. His legs were numb for sitting the whole time, eyes teary after straining them as they went through the presentation. It was almost eight in the evening and he can’t wait to go home so he could get ready for tomorrow’s event.

“I don’t care. Do not tell anyone, even my fath-- especially my father. I won’t use my phone nor answer any of your emails for one whole month. There’s a reason why I’ve assigned Junmyeon as Officer-in-Charge. He knows everything and would definitely answer all the questions anyone would ask.”

“But Sir--”

“Please. For one month. Leave. Me. Alone.” 

That was how Kyungsoo ended his last night in his office, leaving his assistant with a terrified look as he scurried away.

* * *

The ten-hour long travel was nothing but full of excitement albeit he could feel his back was starting to ache. It’s been a long time since he last treated himself, and this time, he opted to take a breather from his job for a month. 

He heaved a deep breath as he took in what the place has to offer. The moment he got down from his car, he immediately felt excitement when his nostrils came across with the fresh air in the countryside. 

Kyungsoo was waiting in front of the grand entrance of the infamous Kim’s Inn, the most popular homestay in the area. It was rated five star and was mostly featured in television shows as a great get away from the city. Beside him were his luggages, ready to be picked up by the hotel staff while he carried a small bag on his shoulder.

He’s been waiting in front of the establishment for about fifteen minutes but no one attended to him. Instead, he was greeted by a tall and thin man with the most stoic look he had ever seen. 

“Greetings and welcome to Kim’s Inn. Do you have any reservations or are you a walk-in guest?” The man deadpanned as he checked Kyungsoo from head to toe. 

“Reservation for Do Kyungsoo.” he replied with the same tone of voice. If that man knows how to get into people's nerves, then Kyungsoo was a better player than him.

The man stared on either side of his body where his luggages were sitting, not even making a move even when Kyungsoo started to lift the heavy bags himself towards the inn’s reception area. 

_Yeah, talking about great customer service._

* * *

Instead of ruining his wonderful first day of break, Kyungsoo decided to just slump on the mattress the moment he was escorted to the room. His suite was as plain as it is. Minimalistic as they say, or maybe a bit too much. There was no television, only racks of magazines and books were visible in the place. 

Everything was white and cream and just by staring at the wall, Kyungsoo already felt somehow relaxed. The minimalist design of the room had easily drawn him out from his thoughts about work. Hell, he could stare at the place for hours or even the whole day.

There were also succulents near the window adding aesthetic on the overall visual of the room. It was indeed dust free and as the younger generation says - _instagram worthy._

As he realized he hadn't checked his phone the whole day, he immediately pulled it out from his bag and was about to turn it on when there was a knock on the door.

“Mr. Do, the dinner at the hall is ready.” Said a man who’s probably a staff member at the inn.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” He responded quickly, throwing his phone on the bed. 

He smiled and finally decided that he won’t deal with work today. Not even for a single minute of his vacation month.

The meals that were served were nothing that he had expected. Since the place was a highly recommended one, he thought that there would be high end food and classy wine, the most expensive ones even. But he won’t complain though because he was served with freshly cooked sea foods and sweet fruits placed inside a coconut shell. Everything was almost perfect, except for the server who happened to be the same one who _welcomed_ him to the inn. Kyungsoo shut his eyes for a few moments, trying to calm himself down.

“Hey, uh, what’s your name?”

The staff turned to him. “Sehun.”

“So Sehun. I’m Kyungsoo by the way. Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did.” The man replied, placing a glass of an unknown alcoholic beverage on Kyungsoo’s table. Kyungsoo started to curl his fist on his thigh. A heavy deep sigh escaping his lips.

“I mean, can I ask you another?”

“You just did it again.” 

“No, you’re not going to pull that trick on me again, Britney Spears.”

Sehun looked at him directly on his eyes with a blank expression on his face and Kyungsoo took it at his chance to continue, trying hard to stop himself from slapping the hell out of the tall man.

“Do you even know how to smile? You provide service yet you’re not serving the guests well.”

Sehun stood up straight, fixing the creases on his employee shirt. He then walked closer and leaned down to Kyungsoo, so close that the latter almost stumbled to get his personal space back. Kyungsoo noticed that Sehun’s lips lifted slowly into a grin, and not even a sincere one. He was mocking him.

“I can smile, can’t I?” Sehun pulled away, walking back to his trolley filled with food for the guests.

If Kyungsoo’s patience was on thin ice earlier, now he has had it. 

“Alright, time to stop this. Where’s your manager? I cannot tolerate this kind of attitude.”

“I am telling you in advance that Jongin won’t get mad at me but since I need to be of your service, I will call him for you. Excuse me, Mr. Kyungsoo.” Sehun bowed down, excusing himself even though it was too obvious he was ridiculing Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo piled the empty dishes on the tray because one of the place’s rules was to clean as you go. He was about to stand and place the tray near the cleaning area when another tall man approached him. He then questioned to himself: why was everyone tall in that homestay? 

“Mr. Do Kyungsoo?” The man asked, unsure. 

“Yes, it’s me. You are?”

“I am Kim Jongin. I’m the manager of this inn. I’ve heard from Sehun that you have asked for me? What can I do to serve you?”

“At least not everyone was being an asshole in this place.”

The manager quirked his brows, confusion painted all over his face. “Pardon, Sir?”

“Sehun.” Kyungsoo replied, placing down the tray back on his table. “He was rude to me ever since I got here. And earlier, we even had a mini argument.”

The manager looked where Sehun was standing. He was two tables away from them and both Jongin and Kyungsoo could witness how Sehun was using his charms while smiling at the old married couple he was serving. Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes. 

“He never looked sincere every time he’s serving me. He looked so pissed and he was rude!” He told the manager, trying to support his claim.

“On behalf of Sehun, I sincerely apologize. He was usually not like that. He’s always giving the best to serve this inn.”

“Well, that didn’t include me I think.” Kyungsoo was about to grab the tray again but then the manager stopped him, taking it instead.

“This is one of my ways to make up for my staff’s lacking. Let me assist you with this.” 

Kyungsoo’s hands were still on the corners of the tray and he felt how the manager’s tanned fingers accidentally brushed on his. His stomach did a slight backflip.

“Th… Thanks.”

Both of them walked to the rack where dirty trays were placed. Jongin was giving him a smile non stop, probably feeling guilty for what Sehun did. 

“I hope despite the incident earlier, you could still enjoy your whole stay at Kim’s Inn. I’ve read that you will be staying here for one month and we will make sure you won’t regret it. I will talk to my staff later so everything can be resolved.” 

“I sure do hope I’ll enjoy my whole stay. I’m stressed enough back in the city, I can’t afford to feel the same while I’m on vacation."

The manager shot him another warm smile. “We have a pool outside and cozy bean bags. I assure you, you would feel relaxed if you visit it before going to sleep.”

“I’ll check it later, thanks again.” Kyungsoo nodded his head when Jongin bowed into him and left the dining hall. 

* * *

The manager was indeed right with what he had told Kyungsoo. It was relaxing. The cold evening breeze, the silence, the sound of water splashing. He felt his eyes getting heavier as the time went by and decided to go and take a warm bath before going to sleep.

Just as his back hit the mattress, he heard a weird creaking sound coming from the air conditioner. He also figured that the temperature was changing to something warm. _Damn it_ , the AC was broken.

He tried opening the windows because he doesn’t want to bother himself to call for the inn’s staff. He’ll deal with it tomorrow, he had decided. However, he wasn’t sleepy anymore. 

Kyungsoo then checked his phone, switching it to airplane mode and turning on his wifi to somehow pass his time watching some movie from netflix. He was refreshing the settings for the last ten minutes but nothing appeared on his screen. Not a single wifi was open. That made him lose his patience because he can’t believe it was still possible for a place to exist without internet connection.

He dialled for the customer service and he just hoped it was not the rude staff who would get his call.

_“Good evening, how may I help you?”_ came the answer after two rings coming from a familiar voice.

“Is this the manager? Is this Jongin?”

_“Yes Sir, this is the manager. Do you need anything?”_

“Call me Kyungsoo. And yes, I need this aircon to be fixed right now. I also have some things to ask because I wasn’t informed about what your place has to offer beforehand.” 

_“I will be sending the maintenance team in five minutes, Kyungsoo. And I will visit your room as soon as I finish my end of day report. I’m sorry your first day was not as good as you expect it to be.”_

“Yeah, save your apologies later.” Kyungsoo dropped the call as he let out a breath. Damn, was he holding it the whole time? 

He was feeling warm all over, definitely not because of the broken air conditioner. It was something different. Maybe something to do with the inn’s manager. _Maybe._

* * *

The maintenance team came in no time and checked what was the problem with his room’s air conditioner. There were two men who were in his room, murmuring words Kyungsoo could not hear. They were exchanging glances while Kyungsoo was standing impatiently beside the door frame, arms crossed on his chest.

“Well, what? You’ve been checking that for more than ten minutes and I can’t see that you’re doing your job.” 

The man with a spiky hair stood up. Kyungsoo thought he looked ridiculous for wearing such a hairstyle. 

“Mr. Do, I don’t think we can fix this tonight. We need to replace some--”

“What do you mean you can’t? I am not accepting your offer. I won’t let you out of this room unless it's fixed.”

“But Sir--”

“Minseok, I’ll handle it.” a soft voice interrupted. Kyungsoo swiftly turned his head to see a tired looking Jongin with dark bags under his eyes. Despite the fact that the man probably hasn't gotten any sleep yet, he was still smiling sweetly at Kyungsoo, no, perhaps at everyone. 

“You and Jongdae may leave now Minseok, I will handle everything from here."

“Thanks Jongin.” The one with curly brown hair uttered which Kyungsoo assumed was Jongdae. “We will be back tomorrow Mr. Do to repair the air conditioner. We really apologize for the inconvenience.” 

“All people working here were fond of apologizing I guess. Except for one little bratt.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and sighed. He moved out of the way so the maintenance men could exit the room. 

Jongin was still there, standing and eyeing the room, with an envelope clutched on his arms. Kyungsoo noticed that the man wasn’t wearing his manager uniform anymore and was only in casual wear, plain white tee and jeans. Kyungsoo took his time to stare at how Jongin’s biceps were visible on white shirt, his tanned skin complementing everything.

He heard a fake cough from Jongin and that was the only time Kyungsoo was able to remove his eyes from the man. He turned around for a bit, pretending he was looking for something when in reality, he was just trying to hide a blush on his face.

“I’m really sorry Kyungsoo. It’s my fault I didn’t get to check your AC before you came. Would it be okay if you transfer to a different room tonight so you could rest well?”

Kyungsoo was so damn tired and stressed to even lift any of his belongings. He won’t be comfortable either for leaving all of it behind. 

“I’ve already set this room up and I don’t want to leave my things unguarded. I don’t even know how many duplicates of keys you have because this place just kept on getting weirder as the day passed by.”

“Weirder?”

“You heard me, no? There’s no internet connection in here, how are people supposed to have fun? My data isn’t even working. I doubt all the reviews you’ve gotten for this place. I don’t even know why this was on top of the recommendations.” Kyungsoo walked to where his bed was, sitting on edge with all his weight.

Jongin walked towards him, opening the envelope he was holding. “I guess you haven’t read this?” He handed a red catalogue to Kyungsoo with the inn’s name on top. “This is where all the inn’s amenities, rules, terms and conditions were written. We offer a cozy and peaceful place for every guest to enjoy. Local foods and beverages were also served, something you cannot get a taste of in the city. But since we want the visitors to enjoy the place, we have opted to not have any internet connection. We have installed signal blockers all over the area. How can a person enjoy everything the place has to offer when they were all on their phones from day til dawn?”

“But what if there’s an emergency? What if--”

“Every room has a working landline. With a ring or two, a staff or me will attend to your needs. If there’s an urgent need for an internet connection, we could accompany you to the nearest area where your phone’s data would work.”

Kyungsoo sighed in defeat. “Fine. You can go now. I’ll try to get some sleep even if it’s hot.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to change rooms just for tonight?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Kyungsoo deadpanned. “You can leave now.” He used the catalogue Jongin had handed him and started to fan himself. He didn’t even bother to look at the manager because earlier, he already noticed that the man was sweating, making his white shirt slightly soaked. Kyungsoo could already see the outline of the man’s body and he decided that tonight was not the perfect time to deal with his boner.

“I’ll make a way so you could still somehow sleep comfortably tonight, okay?”

Kyungsoo nodded and Jongin turned away and left his room.

* * *

There was a knock on his door and Kyungsoo groaned as he checked the time. It has only been forty five minutes since Jongin left and now someone’s waking him up from his slumber. Whoever that maybe, he’s certain he will roast them to hell.

“Who the fuck is that?” He shouted, waiting for the person’s reply before opening the door. 

“Kyungsoo? It’s me, Jongin. Sorry to disrupt you but I got something that might help you.” 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes tightly. Was he dreaming? Why would Jongin come back at that time? It was almost two in the morning and the man still needed to get back to work at six.

He opened the door only to see Jongin holding a medium size box. 

“What’s that for?” He moved to the side and made way for the manager to enter his room. 

“Air cooler.”

“Yeah, captain obvious, I know. It’s literally written on the box. I mean, if you have an air cooler then why didn’t you give it earlier?” 

Jongin removed the machine from the box and started to set it up on the foot of Kyungsoo’s bed. He opened it, testing if the coolness was enough.

“I guess this would work. You could sleep more comfortably now.”

“Uh, you haven’t answered my question yet?”

Jongin smirked and walked past him. “It’s my personal air cooler. It took me time to get it from my apartment then drive back here.”

With a confused face, Kyungsoo ran to the manager and grabbed him on his arms. 

“Wait, what? Were you that dedicated to your job? It’s dawn but you’re still thinking about your guests? Or are you trying to pull tricks on me to make me feel guilty so I won’t leave this goddamn inn?”

Jongin yawned and his eyes were almost red. He looked more than exhausted. He smiled and glanced at Kyungsoo’s hand which was still holding his arm. Kyungsoo immediately pulled away when he noticed. 

“You’re welcome.” Jongin replied. He reached for the door until Kyungsoo spoke again. 

“Are you like that with all the guests? I mean, I’m already asleep and you woke me up just to give me this. Now how can I get my sleep back?”

Jongin halted, looking back at him. “First, I’m sorry for waking you up. I thought you won’t be able to sleep without AC. Second, I’m not like this with other guests. I usually let my staff handle these kinds of work.”

“Then why are you here at this ungodly hour, disrupting your customer’s rest?” 

A smirk was formed on Jongin’s lips and Kyungsoo gulped at the way the manager eyed him. 

“Because you are cute.” Jongin turned away without saying another word and left him alone in his room. 

Kyungsoo breathed heavily. His face felt warmer as the image of a smirking Jongin played non stop on his head. 

He slumped his body on the mattress, feeling the coolness of the air. It was indeed comfortable with an air cooler around. He could easily sleep if he wanted to. However, how could he even close his eyes when his heart was thumping loudly inside his chest, four words kept on echoing inside his empty room,

_“Because you are cute.”_

* * *

Kyungsoo hasn't slept a blink since the time Jongin left. He tried everything he could just to get his sleepiness back but nothing worked every time the manager’s face and words came across his mind. He was cursing internally and begging for him not to appear on his sight that early morning so he could enjoy his breakfast in peace. 

He went straight to the dining hall and saw Sehun attending to the guests. Their eyes met and for the first time, the man smiled at him, genuinely this time. Like he was treating Kyungsoo as a precious customer like he should.

“Oh you’re up, Mr. Do. I heard from Jongin that there were some ruckus happened last night. Don’t worry, I’m sure Minseok and Jongdae could fix it in no time. Are you ready for your meal, Sir?”

Kyungsoo grabbed his chair and sat comfortably, opening the menu. “You seemed different. What’s gotten into you today?” He averted his focus back to the menu, pointing out which meal he prefers. 

“I am always kind to customers, didn’t Jongin tell you that?” Sehun grinned before leaving him alone and probably started preparing his food.

He strolled around the inn after enjoying his breakfast, looking for a map around the place so he could start going to the areas most visited landmarks. Luckily, he was able to find a catalogue and a map near the bulletin board. 

“We offer a free tour for first time guests.” 

Kyungsoo jolted in his place and turned around to see who the owner of the voice was. Of course he knew who it was. How could he even forget that voice? He just wanted a verification. 

Jongin was all smiles. “Good morning Kyungsoo. Do you want to avail of our free tour?” He glanced at the inn’s information table and noticed that there was a queue of people waiting to be checked in. “It looks like my people will be busy today so they won’t be able to accompany you. If you want, I could offer my services. It’s me who knows all the good spots in this place anyway.”

Kyungsoo hated how Jongin sounded too confident but the man had made his point. He had probably made a tour around the whole countryside several times. The offer was really tempting and aside from that, Kyungsoo could not only get a free tour guide but a free driver as well the whole day.

Closing the catalogue and returning it back in its place, Kyungsoo hummed in agreement. 

“I’ll take the offer.”

* * *

They arrived at their first destination and Kyungsoo was already in love with the scenery. Jongin took him to the famous park with different plants and trees in the surroundings. Colorful flowers were everywhere. 

“They call this couple’s park.” Jongin said, walking behind an enthusiastic Kyungsoo. The latter immediately halted.

“Couple’s park?”

“Yeah. Because many people confessed their love to their partners here. The ambiance is giving off such a romantic vibe isn’t it?” 

Kyungsoo gulped, trying not to look at the manager. It was obvious that the man was flirting at him. And he won’t easily fall for that.

“We’re not a couple, Jongin. What was the reason for you to take me in this place?” 

Jongin looked at him, baffled. He was just staring at Kyungsoo before he fell into a loud guffaw. It took him minutes to calm himself down.

“What’s funny?” Kyungsoo asked, arching one of his brows.

“Wait, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Jongin was already holding his stomach which was probably aching from laughing too much. “I told you I will give you a tour around the place and this is the nearest one from the inn that’s why I took you here.” 

Kyungsoo didn’t utter a single word, feeling like a fool for thinking that the manager might confess to him or whatever. He pulled his phone from his pocket and took pictures of the place instead, ignoring the rapid beating of his heart. 

Jongin patted him on his shoulders, the laughter from earlier clearly wiped out of his face. 

“Do you want me to take pictures of you?” 

“No, thanks.” Kyungsoo replied briefly. 

“But the lighting is good. You’ll look more beautiful I bet.” 

Kyungsoo didn’t bother to look at the manager. He felt how his chest tightened with the complement. He couldn’t fall for any of that anymore. 

“Enough with those craps. Stop calling me cute and beautiful, I ain’t buying your shit.”

He didn’t hear any reply or arguments from the man. All he heard were footsteps walking towards him. 

It took him about only four long steps and Jongin was already standing in front of him, his eyes planting a hole in his face. 

“But I am telling the truth though. You are beautiful and cute. A little bossy but as they say, the customer is always right.” Jongin gave him another smile, and Kyungsoo was blinded with how bright Jongin looked. His eyes crinkled as he gave a soft beam. Kyungsoo’s heart almost leaped out of his chest. 

“We can walk to the next tourist attraction if you want. It’s a few minutes away from here.” Jongin offered. 

A walk was indeed what Kyungsoo needed. A great distraction from what he was feeling inside.

He nodded and Jongin led the way immediately, walking out through the park’s exit as they were set to go to their next destination.

They had visited more beautiful places than Kyungsoo had expected. There were some hidden gems on the place that probably other tourists don't know or weren't able to visit. Luckily, Jongin grew up in the countryside and had toured every single alley. 

They grabbed their lunch at a local eatery and it seemed like every person knew Jongin. They were greeting him enthusiastically and Jongin was too kind to return it with a smile. 

There were also local street foods along the way and Kyungsoo loved the taste of everything. The flavourful breads and cookies, the tasty grilled meats. This place was indeed a heaven for a food enthusiast like him.

The sun was almost setting down when they both decided to walk back where Kyungsoo’s car was parked. Jongin told him he knew a shortcut that would lead them to their destination in no time. 

They walked past a residential area and Kyungsoo loved how the apartments were designed. A mixture of modern look with minimalistic style. 

“This is a peaceful environment that’s why I always opted to stay here rather than to live in the city like my sisters.”

“So you have siblings?” Kyungsoo asked, looking around and appreciating each house they were passing by.

“Yes. I have two older annoying but loving sisters. What about you?”

“I only have one older brother who also happened to be my best friend and enemy.” Kyungsoo chuckled and Jongin seemed to giggle along with him.

“I guess that’s what older siblings are for. To annoy the hell out of the younger ones.” 

* * *

Kyungsoo took a note of everything they had visited yesterday and created a journal on his phone, writing all the details about the tour. All the history that Jongin had shared, the different kinds of food he had discovered, and other hidden stories about the town. He also listed down the next tourist spots they were about to visit today because one day was not enough to indulge with the beauty the countryside has to offer.

He was seated on his favorite spot in the dining hall and caught a glimpse of his least favorite staff. There was a lesser crowd this time since it was already late in the morning. He had overslept because he was too tired from walking non stop, not used to using his feet for more than an hour. Also, his air conditioner was also repaired so he had slept over his alarms.

Sehun met his eyes and immediately attended to him. Sometimes Kyungsoo wonders why the other inn’s staff were not available whenever he’s around.

“Are you getting the same meal as yesterday, Mr. Do?”

“No. I’ll try a different one today. Or you could get me your best shot.”

Sehun pulled the menu away from the table, placing an empty cup instead and filled it with water.

“We will give you the chef’s specialty for breakfast.” The staff said with a grin. 

Kyungsoo nodded, eyeing the surroundings. He could see all the familiar faces he had encountered the past two days; the maintenance team, the information desk team, everyone except the one he was expecting. 

He noticed that Sehun was still standing beside him, smirking knowingly. Kyungsoo acted like nothing had happened, drinking the water the staff had given him. 

“Looking for Jongin?” 

With the sudden mention of the name, he choked on the water he was drinking in front of Sehun since he was swallowing midway. He could feel how some of the liquid got into his nose. He was in pain and at the same time, embarrassed.

“What the fu-- Why would you ask such a nonsense question? Why would I look for your manager?”

Sehun was already giving him shit-eating grin while wiping the table. He was still thankful though, there were only a few people who witnessed what happened.

“I don’t even need to ask. The look on your face says everything.”

Sehun was about to hand him a clean cloth to wipe himself up when Kyungsoo snatched it away even before the man could lean closer to him. 

“Now you just gave me enough reason to look for your manager to report you again.”

“But he will be busy the whole day. There were people who came earlier and offered partnership with the inn. He said it will finish probably later tonight.” 

Kyungsoo unlocked his phone, looking at the notes he made about today’s tour plan. Jongin had promised him yesterday that he would bring him to all the tourist spots that were left, and Kyungsoo even made a _to-do_ list.

He sighed. “I guess we will just move the tour tomorrow then.” 

Sehun moved closer to him, attempting to get a view on what’s displayed on Kyungsoo’s phone.

“What tour?” He asked, scratching the back of his head. 

Kyungsoo locked his phone and immediately returned it inside his pocket. 

“What do you mean what tour? You offer a free town tour to your first time guests and now you’re asking me that question? Seems like somebody’s not reading the employee manual.”

Sehun was taken aback with what Kyungsoo had revealed, slowly absorbing his words, before a pig-like sound came out of his mouth, followed by a series of sniggering.

“Oh my God.” Sehun uttered, covering his mouth to suppress his laughter. “Oh my fucking God, Kim Jongin. I can’t believe he even invented that just so he could spend a day with you.” 

Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed, still not following the reason why the man in front of him was laughing hysterically like there’s no tomorrow.

“Excuse me? What you’re saying is?”

“What I’m saying is,” Sehun moved closer to him, whispering. “We don’t offer free tours to anyone but I figured you are a special guest, a VIP. That’s why our manager offered it exclusively for you.”

“So you mean, this never happened before?” 

“You should enjoy all the special service we will be giving from now on, Mr. Do. Now, excuse me for a minute while I prepare your sumptuous meal.” Sehun said, giggling in between his words. 

He already got an idea about what Sehun was talking about. How foolish of him to believe that the inn was offering free services. Slouching on his couch, he sighed heavily, thinking of ways on how he’s going to make Jongin explain why he came up with that idea. 

Kyungsoo ended up inside his room the whole day, staring at the four corners, looking for explanations he probably won’t get. He still hasn't got a glimpse of the manager. Just how busy was he to not even spare Kyungsoo a few minutes and explain everything? 

He wasn’t able to eat his lunch since he was still full from the meal Sehun had served him. Even though it was overwhelming to be served by almost all of the dishes available, Kyungsoo appreciated it and was thankful he didn’t experience stomach flu.

He hadn’t noticed the time and it was almost 5:00 PM. He felt his stomach growl and decided to grab some snacks or maybe stay on the poolside to help him clear his thoughts. 

Luckily that time, he was assisted by a cheerful staff named Baekhyun. Although his blinding ash white hair was distracting, Kyungsoo was able to tolerate it nonetheless. Albeit the staff was talking and entertaining him non stop, Kyungsoo was not the one to complain. At least he’s a better company than Sehun.

He stayed by the pool like he planned, munching over the fruits that he got from the snack bar. He also had a few biscuits and a chocolate dip, and he liked how he felt immediate comfort. Chocolate was his favorite comfort food indeed.

His eyes wandered around the place, watching how the guests interacted with another, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“There you are.” A panting Jongin was behind him, wearing a white button up and a tie. He looked different from that one night he saw him where he was only wearing casual clothes.

“Look who decided to show up.” It was too late when he realized he sounded a pathetic loser and obvious that he was waiting for the man the whole day. All the script he was practicing earlier inside his mind on how to get an explanation from Jongin dissipated. He was always great with words, but it seems like Jongin was an exception.

Despite looking puzzled, Jongin sat beside him instead and spoke to him as if he had read Kyungsoo’s mind. 

“I’ll explain everything. Give me five minutes to change and we’ll get dinner somewhere.” 

“I don’t want--”

“Five minutes.” Jongin stood up, patting him on his shoulder again. “I’ll be back.” 

The manager immediately turned around, running towards the admin’s office. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He was trying not to but it was as if his lips were moving on it’s own when it moved upwards, forming a smile. He hated how he looked like a young teenager giggling over a handsome varsity player but he couldn’t stop himself. Jongin could really make him feel different things.

* * *

The place was not at par with all the five-star restaurants Kyungsoo had visited because of the interior design but the taste of the food definitely surpassed everything he had tried in the city. He had almost used all the adjectives he could while describing each dish and menu as he recorded it on his phone’s journal.

“I think you got some explaining to do.” Kyungsoo started to open the conversation while waiting for Jongin to finish his drink. Ever since they stepped out of the inn, they didn’t mention the _free tour_ or whatever related to the matter. They were only discussing things that they had passed by while they were on their way to the restaurants. Kyungsoo re-telling everything that he could remember from Jongin’s words a day before.

“Yeah, I guess so. Sehun told me earlier.” Jongin wiped his mouth and placed the cloth back on his lap right after. “First. I want to apologize for making things up. But I only did it because I saw you browsing with our catalogues. It was also my way of apologizing for everything that happened on the first day of your stay.”

“You already apologized before, you even got me your own personal air cooler. Isn’t that enough?”

  
“Well, it should be but…” Jongin paused, trying to look for the words to reply. Kyungsoo noticed that the man was probably having a hard time to make excuses and decided to call the waiter instead, asking for the bill.

“No, I’ll get it.” Jongin interrupted when the waiter handed the bill to Kyungsoo.

“You think I’m not capable of paying for everything we ordered?” He raised one of his brows, snatching the tray from the waiter’s hand. “Let me pay this and we will be even. I don’t owe you anything about the tour and at the same time, you are free from any obligations from me.”

Jongin looked like he was about to argue but just agreed nonetheless when Kyungsoo placed his black card on the bill booklet.

They went back to the inn and thankfully, there were no more signs of the annoying staff. Kyungsoo wondered why Sehun was always around the whole day. Does the man even rest?

“I got a few questions if you don’t mind.”

“Go ahead.” Jongin answered as they walked towards the pool area. The place was already empty, the cold evening breeze was shooting. 

They sat on the bean bags, facing each other. There were no lights around as the moon’s brightness was enough to brighten the place up. It was relaxing, Kyungsoo felt. He was comfortable even if he’s still not that familiar with Jongin. Talking to him was just different compared to anyone he had met. He just hoped he could stop himself before he fell even deeper.

“All of your staff called you by your first name. Why is that?” 

Jongin leaned his back comfortably on the soft cushion. “I want them to be comfortable while working here. They respect me and I think that’s enough. I’m not used to calling me Mr. Kim, that’s my dad. And honestly, I grew up with most of them, especially Sehun.” 

“That explains his attitude towards me. He was not even afraid when I told him I would report him to you.”

Jongin chuckled, turning to look at Kyungsoo. “As I’ve mentioned before, he wasn’t always like that. I’ve already spoken to him and asked him to treat everyone fairly.”

“I hope he had learned his lessons.” Kyungsoo commented, breaking their eye contact. 

“He did. I just hope he won’t go overboard with being too kind to you. I told him some things he might use against me in the future.” 

Kyungsoo straightened his back, intrigued with the words that came out from the manager’s mouth. It was obvious that Jongin was avoiding his gaze when he averted his focus on the night sky instead. 

“What _things?”_ He asked, emphasizing. 

“You are still our guest and I don’t think it is right to share those _things_ to you.” Jongin looked at him with a glimmer in his eyes. “I’ll get going then. I guess you’re tired too. I’m sorry we were not able to finish the tour. I will be free tomorrow, I could come with you if that’s okay?” 

He stood up from the bean bag, Kyungsoo followed suit. They walked towards the lobby and Jongin stayed with him while they waited for the elevator to open.

“Tomorrow sounds good I guess.” Kyungsoo answered, eyes pierced on the tiled floor. The elevator dinged and Jongin opened it for him, allowing him to enter first. 

When he was already inside, Jongin removed his hands from the sensor and bid goodbye. But then Kyungsoo pressed the open button again and decided to ask something so he won’t regret anything in the future.

“Ah, wait. Jongin!”

Jongin immediately placed his hand on one of the door’s sensors, stopping it from closing. 

“You forgot anything?”

“Can I…” Kyungsoo stammered but then he realized he got no time for second thoughts since the elevator’s doors were starting to close again. 

“Can I get your number?” 

Jongin pulled away from the door, taken aback. He fished his phone out of his jeans. “Give me yours instead then I’ll call you when I get home. You can save my number after that.” 

There was no way to hide the blush on his face when Kyungsoo relayed his number. Jongin was also smiling from ear to ear as he pressed his phone’s screen.

“Got it. Have a good sleep, Kyungsoo. See you tomorrow.” 

Kyungsoo smiled faintly, not trusting himself anymore because he might utter words he should not. The elevator’s door started to shut and him and the manager didn’t break eye contact until it was fully closed. There were smiles on both of their lips the whole time.

The moment he reached his unit, the first thing he did was to turn off the airplane mode on his phone before Kyungsoo allowed himself to fall on the soft mattress. He still couldn’t believe everything that happened that day. It was like him and Jongin were both dancing with the same song, which was their feelings, but neither of them want to make the first move. 

After cleaning himself up and changing into his sleep wear, his phone rang off inside his almost pitch black room. It was from an unknown number and Kyungsoo felt his stomach somersaulted inside him.

He picked it up but didn’t speak immediately, waiting for the person on the other line to talk first.

_“Hello? This is Kyungsoo’s number, right?”_

His heart started to beat excitedly upon hearing the man’s voice.

“Yes, it’s me.”

_“Hey, it’s Jongin.”_

“Obviously.” He deadpanned, trying to sound nonchalant although he was anything but.

_“I just want to tell you that I’m home and that this is my personal number. I only give this one to persons who are close to me. I mostly give the guests my business phone number.”_

Kyungsoo needed to cover his mouth to stop himself from giggling like a fool.

“I’m also a guest so why am I different? Why won’t you give me your business number instead?” He can’t believe he would ask such a question but deep down inside, he was dying to know the main reason was. He doesn’t want to assume anything but he was hoping. 

_“Because I think we are close enough, no? And you are different from any other customers. You are my favourite guest.”_

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He couldn’t imagine how he would look if Jongin had said those words straight onto his face. 

“Too bad you’re not my favourite manager.” 

_“But I am the only manager in the inn. Then what does that make me?”_

He wasn’t able to suppress the next giggle that accidentally came out of his mouth. 

“Figure it out, maybe?” 

Jongin was also giggling on the other line. 

_“Challenge accepted, then.”_

Kyungsoo’s cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling too much at that time of the night and decided to call it a day. Jongin still needs to get back to work early in the morning.

“I guess both of us need to sleep now. We still have a long day ahead tomorrow.”

_“Yeah? Guess you planned everything already.”_

He doesn’t want to sound excited so he lied instead. “I didn’t. Let’s just go with the flow tomorrow.”

_“That sounds great, too. I won’t hold you long then. Good night, Kyungsoo.”_

It sounded very different every time he heard his name coming from Jongin’s lips.

“Same. Good night, Jongin.” 

* * *

The next coming days would be tough, Kyungsoo thought. After spending almost every day together, either walking along the countryside or talking late at night by the pool, him and Jongin were almost inseparable. Like he had found a great companion he had been looking for. The one who could stand his crazy antics and accept him for who he was.

Along with their conversation came Kyungsoo’s complaints about each and everything that had bugged since the first day of his stay. It was a huge adjustment, getting so used in the city and transferring in an almost isolated town without internet connection. At first he thought he would not be used to it but thanks to the inn’s manager, everything became bearable.

Not until that day when Jongin told him he would leave the town for a week to visit his family in the city. There were important issues to be discussed that Jongin didn’t elaborate but that’s not what Kyungsoo was worried about. He would be left alone, for one week, in the deserted place without the only person who’s saving him from sanity. 

Honestly, he was so close to coming with Jongin and using his work as an excuse to go to the city. However, the manager stopped him with a promise that Jongin would take him to all his favorite spots once he returned. Kyungsoo doesn’t know the reason why the homestay’s manager would offer such a deal but Kyungsoo was just a weak human being when it comes to Jongin’s soft smile. Who was he to decline?

He was walking alone on the exact same paths he and Jongin had walked on the previous days since he was afraid to get lost. Sehun was kind enough to offer his assistance earlier that day but Kyungsoo didn’t think it would be a great idea.

As he got farther and farther away from the inn, he hadn’t noticed he already reached the block of residential houses. His feet subconsciously brought him in front of the empty lot, his mind was already playing scenarios inside his mind.

A sudden vibration from his phone woke him up from his trance; a message from Jongin,

**Manager Kim**

_ > Hey, how are you? What are you up to today? _

Kyungsoo can’t help but to smile. 

**Kyungsoo Do**

_ > I’m busy enough. What do you want? _

**Manager Kim**

_ > Nothing. It’s too boring here, I might actually return earlier than expected. _

**Kyungsoo Do**

_ > Really?! _

He paused at the sudden realization that he sounded too excited to see the man again. He just hoped Jongin wouldn't notice.

**Manager Kim**

_ > Are you that excited to see me? _

_  
  
_

There goes his pride.

**Kyungsoo Do**

_ > You wish. I gotta go now. Unlike you, I got stuff to do. _

**Manager Kim**

_ > Like what? _

**Kyungsoo Do**

_ > Like… none of your business. _

**Manager Kim**

_I don’t know how but I could hear your voice_

_through text. I guess I miss you HAHAHA_

  
  


_Kyungsoo Do is typing..._

Kyungsoo almost fell for that, contemplating on words to reply. He doesn’t know if Jongin was mocking or telling the truth, given how playful the manager’s attitude was.

In the end, he just decided to be himself. 

**Kyungsoo Do**

_ > Not my fault you find me beautiful and cute. _

_ > I’m going. Don’t message me anymore. _

He held his phone tightly on his chest as he stared back again on the empty lot. Imagining himself wearing an apron inside a bakery shop with a long queue of customers outside. A dream that he had abandoned long after graduating his senior high. 

Ever since he was a child, he was already in love with baking. He was always with his late mother every time she attended seminars and training, and even watching cooking shows. He had developed the same talent his mother has and secretly studied baking and culinary arts without his father knowing. He was certain the moment the old man figured it out, he would be immediately dropped out from the university.

As chains of thoughts were running inside his mind, Kyungsoo noticed that someone was standing near him. 

“Excuse me.” There was a soft voice coming from a woman behind Kyungsoo. “I’ve seen you coming back here for quite a few days now. I am the current owner of the land. Are you perhaps interested in the property?” 

Kyungsoo felt his heart leap from happiness with the thought of opening his own bakeshop someday and along the peaceful countryside. But then the image of his father and older brother appeared, blocking all of his dreams yet again. Contradicting scenarios were playing inside his mind and he decided to pause as he stared back at the woman. She was waiting for Kyungsoo’s answer.

He heaved a deep sigh as he offered his hand. He pulled a soft smile on his lips. 

“I am Do Kyungsoo. Please to meet you.” 

* * *




He was able to make the most of his days by managing other personal things. And when he got a notification from Jongin that he was on his way back to the town, he asked for Sehun’s assistance to help him get an oven. He wanted to brag his talent to the inn’s manager for unknown reasons. Or maybe he just wanted to surprise Jongin. Either way, it would be a win-win situation since Kyungsoo missed baking so much.

“What else could I help you with, lover boy?” Sehun snickered, peeking behind him as Kyungsoo works with the ingredients of the blueberry cheesecake and cookies he was preparing. 

“Lover boy? You got any things to say that’s cringier than that?” 

“Don’t ask me, you’re the one who’s in love. I knew it the first time I saw you awkwardly standing outside.”

Kyungsoo started to mix the ingredients into the bowl. “What the hell do you mean now?” 

“I was trying to say that the first time I saw you, I know you’ll be Jongin’s type. And just by looking at you, I know how gay you are. My gay radar never failed me I guess.”

“Was that the reason why you’re giving me an attitude before?”

Sehun’s phone rang off and he immediately answered it as he excused himself. He placed it on loudspeaker, obviously wanting Kyungsoo to hear everything.

“What’s up, old man?”

_“Shut up. We’re literally born the same year. How’s the inn doing? I’m almost there. Just got stuck at a traffic jam.”_

Kyungsoo paused with all of his actions the moment he heard his favorite voice but he remained in his place. He knew too well what Sehun wanted and he’s not the one to back off a fight. 

“Everything is fine. I’m actually with Kyungsoo right now. Wanna tell him something?” 

Jongin didn’t answer for a moment and Sehun looked like he was losing his breath from holding his laughter.

_“Tell him…”_

Sehun walked towards Kyungsoo and placed the phone beside his ear. Kyungsoo budged but both of them inside the room knew he wanted to hear it as well, judging by the lopsided smirk on his face.

_“Tell him I’m coming home soon and we will do everything as I promised.”_

Sehun was not able to control his laughter the moment Jongin stopped talking. 

“What’s wrong with the both of you, just fuck each other and stop those cringey stuff. Kyungsoo is about to leave two weeks from now and you’re still not making any move.”

_“Since when were you on a first name basis with him?”_

“Since you left. Now hurry your ass up, me and Kyungsoo are busy.”

_“Wait, what--”_

Sehun did not let the man on the other line utter another word and ended the call abruptly. A shit-eating grin was painted on his face.

“What?” Kyungsoo inquired.

Another snigger from Sehun. “Nothing. I didn’t know Mr. Scrooge could smile.”

Kyungsoo grabbed the nearest kitchen towel that was filled with spilled flour and threw it directly at Sehun’s face.

“Shut up and help me out here. Be useful sometimes.”

“I guess you’re kinda cute especially when your whole face is red. No doubt Jongin would like you.”

“Shut. Up.”

* * *

Jongin was true to his words as he fulfilled his promise, telling Kyungsoo more about what the town has to offer and visiting the outskirts during the morning. That day, they ended up staying at the pool side of the homestay right after getting their snacks from the snack bar. 

“Your cookies and cake taste better than this. Do you think I should replace the baker?” Jongin commented jokingly as he munched on the chocolate chip cookie. 

Kyungsoo was not able to hide the blush on his face. It’s been a long time since he was praised by his baking and cooking skills.

“Thanks.” He replied. He grabbed a bite of the chip then nodded, agreeing to Jongin’s statement. “Yeah, mine actually tastes better but I have no plans working for you. I won’t switch what I have right now only for that.”

Jongin smiled. He stared at Kyungsoo as if he was the only person existing in the place where in reality, there were several guests that were also staying and enjoying the pool.

  
  


“I like it when you say what’s on your mind, how fearless and confident you are. It’s just so… you.” He shrugged.

Kyungsoo was taken aback, not expecting those words in their somehow wholesome night. It’s not like Jongin was not the type to give occasional flirtings. Kyungsoo knew too well how good Jongin was with words.

“Yeah? So you like me then?” He asked with confidence. He doesn’t know if he wants to hear the answer or just doesn’t want to back down given the smirk Jongin was playing on his lips.

The manager moved closer to him, leaning and almost whispering. “Yeah. I think-- no. Actually, I like you. Was that a bad idea?”

Kyungsoo was the one to shrug this time. “Yeah, it is.”

“And why is that?”

Kyungsoo turned to look around, checking if someone was in close distance from them. When he figured that there was none, he stared back at Jongin, smirking.

“I have two weeks left from my vacation. How do you think we could work it out?”

“We?” Jongin arched his brows, enthused by what he heard. “So that means, you like me too?” 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat, avoiding Jongin's scrutinizing glaze. “I didn’t say that.”

“But you said we, so that means-"

“You’re intelligent enough to figure it out, no?”

Jongin beams a wide smile where his eyes crinkled as his lips curved upward. Kyungsoo bowed his head, trying to hide his beet-red face. They were two adults acting like teenagers seated on their bean bags right in the poolside. Was there anything more romantic than that? 

The manager stood up, placing his remaining snack on the side table. Kyungsoo looked up to him, inquiring as he quirked his brows.

“Wanna get out of here and get dinner somewhere?”

Kyungsoo puffed like he was challenging the taller man. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“If you’ll come with me then yes, I’m asking you out on a date.”

“Fine. But make sure--”

“I swear you’ll love it there.”

Jongin didn't even allow him to speak another word before he grabbed his hands, pulling him giddily.

* * *

He did enjoy everything during dinner. Jongin was really an expert and definitely knew all about the town. And as much as they wanted to stay on the place so they could talk more, the waiter had already called their attention, informing them that the restaurant was about to close.

  
  


They decided to walk along the area, enjoying the cool breeze and the silence of the night. They wanted to stay up until late at night since Jongin doesn't need to wake up early the next day because he had filed for a vacation leave for a week. He told his team that he needed to attend to something important. Or maybe _someone._

"What if something happened while you're out?" Kyungsoo asked when they stopped at an empty bench. There were only a few people that could be seen. The establishments around the area were all closed. As Kyungsoo observes, he figured he would definitely have a hard time adjusting his lifestyle should he choose to stay in the countryside for a longer time.

Jongin invited him to sit on the bench, and so he did. 

"I am not technically away from the inn, I just won't be as present. If there are urgent concerns, of course I will still do my job."

"Even if you're on leave?" Kyungsoo genuinely asked. He was in disbelief since he himself literally ended all the connection he had from his work, even with his family.

"Yep. Why?"

"Nothing." He seemed out of words. Jongin was very hardworking compared to him who was just running away from his obligations.

He stayed silent, staring at the night sky, trying to look for something interesting that could be their topic. It was then he noticed that Jongin was silent too and was just staring at him. Kyungsoo tilted his head in question.

"Why? Do you still find me cute and beautiful?"

The answer came quickly.

"Yes, of course. But it's not about that. You actually looked stressed out the first time I met you. Was it because of your job?” 

He could only roll his eyes. “Tell me about it.” 

“You know,” Jongin scooted closer to him. The atmosphere was calming, and so was his voice. “In order to become successful, you should do what you love and what makes you happy. By doing so, you would never be stressed out. Tired, maybe, but you won’t give it up.” 

Kyungsoo was silent, absorbing the words he just heard slowly. There was that one word that pierced through his heart. 

_Happiness._

When was the last time he was happy? 

Jongin nudged him by the shoulders when he noticed that Kyungsoo was deep in thoughts.

"You said you enjoy baking and cooking, right? Why not start from that?”

"It's not that easy, Jongin."

"There's nothing easy in this world, 'Soo. In fact, everything is so cruel. You just need to create your own sweetness in your life. Like your pastries." Jongin gave a playful smile, the one that's comforting and supportive. One single smile and Kyungsoo felt that the manager was sincere with everything he had said the whole day.

  
  


"I didn't know you have this side of you."

"Which side?" Jongin asked, moving his brows in a playful manner.

Kyungsoo dismissed the conversation with his hand and lightly chuckled. "Nothing."

Both of them moved in unison when they checked their wrist watch. It was already getting late and both of them were tired from the nonstop walks.

"Should I take you back to the inn?"

Kyungsoo stood up, Jongin followed suit. "Even if I don't want to yet, I don't have a choice. My feet and lower back are aching."

They walked side by side, with Jongin leading the way. When he was on his fifth step, he suddenly stopped and faced Kyungsoo.

"You know what," he clicked his car keys and the front light of the car parked not too far from them lit up. "Why don't you stay the night at my place? I'm not allowed to go and stay in your room even if I want to."

"You're technically the manager. You could break rules."

"Yes. And no. Yes I am the manager but the moment I break one of the inn's rules, other people will do the same, too."

Kyungsoo pondered for a second, contemplating if he would go or not. It's not that he doesn't trust Jongin. It's just he doesn't trust himself. He had already crossed whichever line was separating them when he admitted indirectly that he liked Jongin, too.

As they reached Jongin's car, Kyungsoo fastened the safety belt. The manager turned the engine on then turned to look at him, waiting for his answer.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes for a while and breathed.

_Happiness_. 

He looked at Jongin and softly smiled.

"Okay, I'll come with you."

* * *

Instead of watching movies, they spend the whole night playing different board games because Jongin was a little too old fashioned. And that was probably one of the reasons why Kyungsoo adores him.

"Look at that. Mr. CEO can't even beat a country side's inn manager in a board game."

"Who plays board games nowadays? Don't you have any latest stuff? Playstation or something?"

Jongin smirked when he stood up from the couch, extending his hand for Kyungsoo to accept.

"Come. I'll show you something."

Kyungsoo wanted to inquire more but Jongin's hazel orbs were hard to reject. He grabbed his hand and walked with him.

Never in his entire existence had he experienced star gazing. And he was more than thankful that Jongin let him enjoy it that night. The manager's apartment was decent, organized, and clean. And having a roof deck with comfortable bean bags and stargazing materials was definitely a great add on.

When the wind was getting too cold, both of them decided to go back inside. Jongin gave him spare sleeping clothes as he invited him to sleep over instead. He said he was too exhausted to drive back and forth to the inn.

"You assumed I'm going to sleep with you on the bed tonight?"

"Again, yes and no. I want you to stay the night here since neither of us can't drive. And I won't allow you to walk alone. This place was probably the safest in the country but of course, we need to be careful all the time." He handed a clean set of towels and toothbrush for Kyungsoo to use.

Jongin continued, "I have a spare room. However, there's no a--"

"I'll take it. I'll sleep over." 

  
  


"You didn't even--"

"Do you want me to stay or not?"

Jongin walked closer to him, too close he's already invading Kyungsoo's personal space. He stopped when they were only a foot apart. The manager cupped his face while giving him a soft beam.

Kyungsoo was too shocked and froze in his place. He doesn't know how to react and has no idea what Jongin was planning. His eyes were everywhere, avoiding the taller man's.

"You are so cute, Kyungsoo. What am I supposed to do?" Jongin closed the gap between them as he planted a kiss on Kyungsoo's forehead. He stayed there, holding Kyungsoo's face for a few more moments.

When he came down from his giddy stage, Jongin took a step back and giggled. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. You are just so beautiful and cute."

Kyungsoo hid his face and bowed his head down. His cheeks were too hot and definitely were as red as ripe tomatoes right now. 

"I… I'll go and change now. Go ahead and sleep, too. Goodnight." He turned around without even looking at the face of the manager and walked rapidly towards the door which he assumes would lead him to the guest room.

* * *

He couldn't sleep a wink. Aside from the fact the images from earlier kept repeating and repeating inside his head, it was too hot. There was only a single fan in the room and there was no cooling system installed. He was afraid to open the windows as insects may enter.

He turned around countless times on the bed, looking for the perfect spot, but he just can't. Thankfully, Jongin's place got an internet and he was able to pass his time but not for too long because the heat was not bearable. Should he allow Jongin to finish with his explanations earlier, then he won't be dealing with such a problem.

  
  
  


Jongin probably heard him when he was rolling on the bed endlessly and grunting under his breath. There was a knock on the door and as expected, it was Jongin wearing a bear pajama. He looked so fresh compared to Kyungsoo who was too sweaty and uncomfortable. 

“Are you sure you could still make it for the two weeks that's left from your vacation?" Jongin jested. 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Aircon installation is allowed, no? I’ve seen houses beside yours with AC. Maybe I expected too much from you.”

Jongin offered his hand so Kyungsoo could stand up. The latter reached for it, bewildered. 

“Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere cold.” Jongin smirked.

Jongin’s room was simple yet extravagant. After noting that everything inside the manager's house was organized, his bedroom was simply a perfection. Even though Kyungsoo had a bigger one back in the city, Jongin’s room felt warmer and familiar albeit he was just seeing it for the first time. 

“You have the latest Playstation and a limited edition Nintendo Switch.” He commented, staring at Jongin with a blank expression on his eyes, brow arching. He walked towards the center of the room where the bed was. “And we just fucking played snakes and ladders?” 

“Don’t deny it. You had fun.” Jongin pulled out his extra pillows and blankets, preparing Kyungsoo’s side of the bed. 

“I would if you let me win just for once.”

“It’s not my fault you always end up eaten by the biggest snake.” Jongin replied with a grin. He tapped the bed, informing Kyungsoo that everything was ready. Kyungsoo didn't fail to notice that there was a comfortable distance between them, a pillow was placed in the middle.

“Lights on or off?” The taller man asked.

Kyungsoo dipped his body on the mattress, looking for a comfortable position. He rested his head on the pillow, facing Jongin.

“Dim, please?”

“It’s dim then.” Jongin did what Kyungsoo had wished and followed him on the bed, laying on his own side.

They were facing each other and just staring. And even if it was supposed to feel awkward like what Kyungsoo had imagined, it didn’t. There was a comforting smile on Jongin’s lips, his eyes shining in the middle of the dark night.

“You have a small pretty face and beautiful lips. Do you know that?” Jongin complemented.

Kyungsoo shrugged albeit feeling flattered by the sudden compliments. “Are you up to something?”

“Of course not. I’m just telling the truth.” Jongin replied, extending his arms as he reached for Kyungsoo's face. 

Kyungsoo jolted lightly by the touch as Jongin's fingers caressed his cheek, his thumb drawing circles. 

"How is your face too small? I want to pinch them." Jongin chuckled and pulled away.

Kyungsoo was the one who moved closer subconsciously, almost covering up almost half of the pillow in the middle which served as their _wall._

“So, tonight's last game is a compliment game I guess. Whoever said the most would win.” Kyungsoo declared. “Now it’s my turn." 

Jongin's eyes opened widely when Kyungsoo booped his nose then brushed the strands of hair that were falling on his face.

"You are too handsome for my own good. Too sexy everytime I see you talking to people wearing those button ups. Your eyes are too expressive and I can’t help but to fall for them every time I look at you. And your smile, you don’t know--”

Kyungsoo stiffened when Jongin launched forward and claimed his lips the next second, the pillow in the middle no longer existing. The manager held him on his hips, his other hand cupping Kyungsoo's cheek.

"You said you fell for me?" Jongin asked as he pulled away, breaking the connection. 

Kyungsoo just stared on Jongin's lips. It was warm and soft and Jongin just kissed so good, Kyungsoo wanted more. He wasn't able to answer any words and he just hoped Jongin was good enough to understand what he wanted that moment. What he _needed._

"Oh." Jongin closed the non existing gap between them and pulled him closer. "I guess I now know the answer, pretty." He leaned impossibly closer, capturing Kyungsoo's lips yet again.

They stayed in each other's arms that night, with Kyungsoo laying his head on Jongin's chest as he listened to his calm breathing. He looked at the man's face who was already sleeping soundly. A smile grew on Kyungsoo’s lips. Then he remembered that one word Jongin had mentioned earlier.

  
  


_Happiness._

* * *

It was as if the time went by too fast and Kyungsoo hadn't realized he was about to leave the next day. He enjoyed everyone's company, including Sehun, who sometimes joined him every time Kyungsoo decided to bake anything for them since he wanted to show how thankful he was for all their help and time they had spent with him.

Baekhyun was also with them and even invited his long-term boyfriend, Chanyeol, to come over to observe Kyungsoo's skills. Kyungsoo was more than willing to assist him and even have his details saved in Kyungsoo's phone. When Jongin asked him what was the reason, Kyungsoo didn't answer.

Jongin wanted to drive him home but Kyungsoo insisted not to since there were too many guests at the inn that day. With a down face, Jongin walked him towards where his car was parked. All of his belongings were already placed inside the trunk.

"I will miss my favorite guest." Jongin uttered, holding both of Kyungsoo's hands. Kyungsoo almost squealed when he saw the long pout on Jongin's face. _Too adorable._

“I will miss everything about this crappy homestay. And of course, I would surely miss the manager more.” He snickered.

Jongin cleared his throat and smiled in full confidence as he fixed his tie. “COO.”

“What?”

“Child Of Owner.” Jongin jested. “I’ll be the one handling the Kim’s Inn starting next month. My old man’s retiring so I guess I could have enough funds to install an air conditioner in my guestroom now.” He said jokingly, trying to liven up the mood. 

"Oh, then I'm the Child Of Owner too. But I have no plans on taking over. I can't handle too much stress. I guess that job wasn't really meant for me."

"Maybe. Sometimes, taking a break really does help with your decision making." Jongin took a step closer and planted a kiss on his forehead. It was the same level as the taller man's lips. "Are you going to visit here again?”

“Soon, Jongin. I promise.”

“Don't make promises you can't keep, ‘Soo. Seriously, I’m going to miss you.“

“Me too. And don't feel too sad while I’m gone. I swear I will be back in the blink of an eye.” 

“So if I miss you more, would it be okay if I’m the one to visit you instead?”

“We’ll see.” Kyungsoo simpered. They were making the most of the time that’s left, both were unsure when would be the next time they would meet. 

"So, where did you say you were going a while ago?"

Kyungsoo took a glance on his phone, the notifications were already blasting off. There were countless emails, calls, and text messages. He sighed.

"Ah, that. I'm going to pay my brother a visit."

Jongin nodded, walking him towards the door of his car. "Have a safe trip back home, okay?"

Kyungsoo smirked and shook his head. _Home_. He already found that place and he knew very well that it was not anywhere in the city.

"I'll message you as soon as I'm at my pad. Go back and get to work. Don't be lazy."

There was a small smile on Jongin’s lips, but it was obvious that the man was anything but happy. It was the first time Kyungsoo had seen Jongin with a dejected face.

“I will really miss you, Kyungsoo.” Jongin pulled him close, enveloping him in his arms. Kyungsoo wrapped his own on Jongin’s waist.

Kyungsoo was the first to pull back after a few seconds, saying he needed to go. He doesn’t want to get stuck in a traffic jam and it will be a long drive towards the city. 

Jongin cupped his cheeks, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, seizing the moment.

“I’m not gonna hold you long then. Take care, okay?” Jongin opened the door for him. 

Kyungsoo tiptoed, giving Jongin one last kiss on his lips. “Go inside now. Let’s not cry here, yeah?”

“Always such an impatient guest.” Jongin jested. He walked slowly back at the inn, waving at Kyungsoo every now and then. 

Kyungsoo sat on the driver's seat and waited for Jongin to enter the homestay. He locked his safety belt then pulled his phone out from his bag. He scrolled down his contact list, looking for the number of the person whom he was going to pay a visit.

The call was answered immediately after two rings

“Seungsoo hyung, I'm on my way to visit you and the kids." He waited for his brother's reply, and when he got it, he heaved a deep breath. This was his first step to happiness.

"Hyung, last stockholders meeting, you said you wanted to buy my stocks, right? Let's go and meet father in his office tomorrow morning.”

* * *

_I quit._

After saying the two words he never thought he could ever since he started working for his family’s empire, all he heard was a loud bang on his father’s table as Chairman Do slammed both of his hands on the wood.

“What? You’re quitting? Are you crazy?” 

“Dad, I tried to fit in here. I really did. But I wasn’t really happy. I am not content even an ounce.” He walked closer to his father who was having a hard time processing what happened, trying to calm him down as he caressed his back. “Dad, I finally found what I wanted to be.”

Chairman Do straightened his back. “Then who’s gonna take your position?”

“Junmyeon is really one of the best, dad. He’s been working here longer than me. He does his job excellently and you know he’s better than me. He deserves it.”

Chairman Do shook his head, still in denial. He sat back on his swivel chair and stared at Kyungsoo with nothing but concern. 

“Are you sure of what you want? Are you sure you won’t regret it?”

Kyungsoo quipped his head, attentive to his father’s every word. “Yes, I am more than sure.”

“Then give me at least a month to fix everything. You know it's not that easy resigning from that position. I trust you, Kyungsoo. I’m sorry you can’t find happiness in this company.”

“No, you don’t need to apologize for anything.” Kyungsoo heaved a sigh. “I’m the one who should be apologizing for the sudden decision.” 

The chairman didn’t respond and Kyungsoo took his silence as a sign for him to leave. 

“I’ll be going back to work now.” He said, bowing respectfully before leaving the chairman’s office.

* * *

He didn’t know how he was able to stop himself from driving back to the countryside everytime their video call ended. Jongin never fails to call him every time he’s home and Kyungsoo did his best to be free from work the moment Jongin was available.

For that whole month, both of them were busy with their own agendas. Jongin was still learning all about what he needed to know after being formally appointed as the new head of their small family business. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was doing his turnover properly, handling Junmyeon every report he had finished. 

Luckily, it was finally Friday and also his last day at his father’s company.

“Hey Jongin, do you have any plans tomorrow?” He immediately asked the moment he answered Jongin’s call. Jongin was silent for a moment, probably wondering. 

_“None that I could remember. I’ll probably stay in and sleep the whole day. How about you?”_

“Nothing. Just moving my things to another apartment I guess. Do you think you could help me?”

_“What?”_ It seemed like Jongin stood up from his bed after hearing the question. _“Of course I would. I can drive tonight so I’ll arrive at dawn. What do you think? Should I pack now?”_

“Hold your horses, lover.” He chuckled lightly. “And you’re not the one who’s gonna drive. I am.”

_“Wait. Where are you going to transfer again? I don’t think--”_

“Your house. See you tomorrow. Goodnight.” Kyungsoo ended the call with a sneaky grin on his lips before Jongin could even reply. 

* * *

They were sitting on Kyungsoo's favorite spot right now at the manager’s apartment which was the rooftop, drinking the cocktail drink Jongin prepared earlier. The man was interested in bartending before but had no plans on aiming for it as his career. 

“We’ve finally unpacked all your belongings, now tell me why are you here? It’s not that I’m complaining. You know how much I wanted to see you again.”

“This actually tastes good.” Kyungsoo took a sip on his goblet. “It’s all your fault actually. You literally told me I don’t look satisfied with my previous job and it’s taking a toll on my looks. I’m only a year older than you but Sehun and Baekhyun said I look old enough to be an uncle.” He rolled his eyes in a joking manner, returning the glass on the table.

“And how was it my fault?” 

“Because you said I need to be happy so I’m finally fulfilling my dream.”

Jongin furrowed his brows, understanding Kyungsoo’s words.

“You mean you’ll be working as a baker at the homestay?”

A hearty chuckle came out of Kyungsoo’s lips. “You wish.” He moved a bit, allowing himself to be comfortable. “Remember the vacant lot we often pass by?”

Jongin nodded his head. Kyungsoo unlocked his phone and showed the man beside him an image he took earlier that day while unpacking.

“Deed of Sale? Wait. You bought it?”

Kyungsoo didn’t answer but only took another sip, glancing at the beautiful night sky.

“Oh.” Jongin hummed. So that explains all the renovations in the area.” Jongin muttered, returning the phone to Kyungsoo. “Wow. So you mean you’re staying here… for good?”

“In the countryside, maybe. It depends if the business would work out. But in your apartment, definitely not. I’ll probably be here for two weeks until renovations are done. I’ll be occupying the second and third floor of the building.”

They continued about discussing Kyungsoo’s plan while Jongin listened attentively. He looked excited and couldn't even stop giggling, giving Kyungsoo hugs and kisses every time he could.

The night ended with them playing video games and Kyungsoo couldn’t believe how Jongin was great with them. It just doesn’t seem to fit that the old school inn’s manager would be a geek when it comes to such games. Kyungsoo didn’t even win once.

Sleeping beside each other came out naturally too despite that it was just their second time. That day, he discovered that Jongin was a hugger, and even though Kyungsoo almost gets crushed every time the man held him tighter, he would never complain.

* * *

It was the soft opening of his new bakeshop and Kyungsoo was too exhilarated, he was still in euphoria. He can’t believe he was able to achieve what he has ever dreamt of. 

Jongin was there on his side from the very start, helping and supporting him, sometimes giving his inputs. He was more than thankful for meeting such a wonderful man in the most unexpected place. 

They had confessed their feelings towards each other the very same night Kyungsoo returned to the countryside. He didn’t know it would give him an unexplainable feeling everytime Jongin made him feel loved and important.

Jongin believed in him and in all of his capabilities that was why he immediately offered Kyungsoo to be one of the partner suppliers of pastries and other goods to the Kim’s inn. It was a great start for Kyungsoo’s new business, a great kick off. Kim’s Inn was well known as a good tourist destination and being a supplier for the establishment would really boost his bakeshop’s sales. Not only that, He could also get free promotions at the same time. Other staff of the inn also visited Kyungsoo, including Sehun and Baekhyun. 

“So this was the reason why you asked for his details.” Jongin uttered while Kyungsoo was inside the baking area. Baekhyun’s boyfriend was the one manning the shop and also did a few of the pastries displayed.

“Yeah. Baekhyun told me Chanyeol was also into baking so I hired him. He said he’ll also introduce some of his friends who attended the same baking class with him. Guess that would be a great help.” 

He was covered with flour all over after spending almost the whole day preparing and baking. He also did a few extras as freebies for his first customers. He didn’t expect almost everything to be sold out. 

Jongin never left his side, literally sitting inside the preparation room wearing a hairnet and an apron since it was part of the kitchen protocol.

“I’m not going anywhere, Jongin Why won’t you stay on my unit first? It’s hot and messy here.”

Jongin only shrugged. “I love watching you doing the thing you loved the most. You were smiling the whole day, didn’t you notice that? You look genuinely happy though a little sweaty.” He stood up from his chair and walked towards where his boyfriend was. He enveloped his arms on his waist and Kyungsoo tried to pull away, afraid that the mess on his clothes would transfer on Jongin’s.

“Jongin, I’m a mess.” He tried to argue but it seemed that Jongin had no plans of pulling away.

“I’ll change later. I just…” Jongin stared on his eyes for a good minute, smiling lovingly, before planting a chaste kiss on his lips. “I am so so proud of you, Kyungsoo.” 

“Yeah, I get it. You like me so much. ” Kyungsoo sassed, albeit smiling and blushing. Jongin knew too well how to get him. “Now, could you please move so both of us could change clothes.”

Jongin followed him, pulling away, though his eyes were planting holes at Kyungsoo. He looks like he wanted to say something but he can’t. 

“Is there a dirt on my face?” Kyungsoo asked, checking the nearby mirror for good measure. 

Jongin shook his head. “You are as beautiful as before ‘Soo, or maybe even more.”

“What’s up with you being clingy and cringey today, Mister?” Kyungsoo started to wipe his face, removing the non existing dirt. Jongin stepped towards where he was standing and leaned forward, back hugging him. He rested his chin on the baker’s shoulder.

“I think I love you.” He uttered out of nowhere and Kyungsoo froze on his place, staring at Jongin’s reflection in the mirror. 

“Ah, let me rephrase it. I love you, Kyungsoo.” He kissed Kyungsoo once on the cheeks which were painted with deep red. He pulled away for good this time, removing his apron and hairnet, with a sneaky grin on his face. Kyungsoo was still standing on the same spot.

“I’ll be waiting at your apartment in case you decided to move.” Jongin jested, winking as he walked outside. The sound of the bell hanging on top of the door was the only sound Kyungsoo could hear aside from the loud beating of his heart. 

That night, he made a home cooked dinner for him and Jongin, showing off more of his skills. He was more than happy when the man praised his cooking, even finishing everything and asking if he could do it again if he has free time. 

He walked Jongin to the door when he was about to leave. They would see each other again tomorrow since there was never a day they were separated unless Jongin needed to visit his family in the city. 

Kyungsoo opened the door and Jongin stepped out, bidding their goodbyes. Jongin kissed him on his lips and took a step backward. 

“You deserve a good sleep. See you tomorrow.” 

Jongin was waiting for his reply but he didn’t get any. Kyungsoo was just standing, staring at the corners, probably looking for the right timing. Jongin took a step away but when Kyungsoo noticed that his boyfriend was about to leave, he pulled him by his hand immediately, closing the gap between them.

“I love you, too.” Kyungsoo murmured softly but loud enough for Jongin to hear. 

Jongin acted like he didn’t hear anything but he was already smiling from ear to ear. “What? I think I didn’t--”

“Nothing. Goodnight, Jongin.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He wanted to slap the hell out of the man for goofing all the time.

“Alright.” Jongin chuckled. “Guess you’re too in love with me that’s why you can’t say it again.”

“You wish. Now go home, I need to sleep.” 

Jongin kissed him again one last time before finally walking away. Both of them were smiling, giggling even.

Kyungsoo closed the door when Jongin’s car started to move, the smile on his face not disappearing. It was the first time he experienced such a feeling of contentment like he was in the seventh heaven. 

That moment, there was only one thing he was sure of. He would never trade any of what he has right now with anything back on his luxurious life in the city.


End file.
